Untitled
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Post Fault, Rascal Flatts songfic Series, Please R&R. Any Suggestions for A name please tell me! Thanks! Now COMPLETE!
1. I Feel Bad

**Untitled**

**Chapter 1: "I Feel Bad"**

**Elliot's POV**

"I need to know that you can do your job without me looking over my shoulder to make sure that your alright." I shouted as Olivia angrily. Her eyes flashed with embarrassment, hurt, and betrayed. They emotions were masked in an instant with anger. She turned on her heel and went to get her car and leave for her apartment.

_I should be out in that drive way_

_Stoppin' you._

_Tears should be rollin' down_

_my cheek._

_And I don't know why_

_I'm not fallin' apart like i usually do._

_And now the thought of losin' you's_

_No killin' me._

I walk back into the bullpen and look absently at her desk. Strangely, I don't feel anything.

_I feel bad_

_That I can stand here strong,_

_Cold as stone._

_Seems so wrong, I can't explain it._

_Maybe its just I've cried so much._

_I'm tired and I'm numb, baby I hate it._

_I feel bad_

_That I don't Feel bad_

All this time as your partner, I though you were strong. I can't believe that you let yourself get hurt. You were so careless. I was scared to lose you.

_I could let my self be angry over_

_wasted time._

_And sad about just throwin' love away._

_Yeah, I almost wish my heart_

_was breaking_

_But I can't lie_

_All I want to do is turn the page._

I wonder if you feel the same way.

A/N: If you think of a Title Please Tell me. Thanks! Please R&R!


	2. Pieces

**Untitled Ch. 2**

**Pieces**

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe that you just yelled at me like that Elliot. You know that I cant take care of my self, I don't need you to protect me. You've been on an emotional roller coaster since our first case together. After the divorce, you told me that you loved me. Well Elliot Stabler you are now the worlds biggest hypocrite. You have broken my heart for the last time.

_From the moment that we met_

_My world was turned around,_

_Upside Down._

_To some degree I still regret_

_My memory_

_For keeping you around._

_I thought that you were mine_

_By my broken heart's been_

_Shattered_

_One too many times._

You've lied to me and broken my heart too many times before. How do I trust you again? The Answer: We're through.

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong._

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And Oh, how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothing left for you to break_

_Baby, Please release me._

_Let my heart rest in Pieces, In pieces._

God, I let you stay with me after your divorce.

_Someone let you down again,_

_So you turn to me,_

_Your convenient friend._

_Oh, but I know what your doin'_

_And what you hope to find_

_I've seen it a thousand times._

_All the fire we had before_

_Are now just bitter ashes_

_Left scattered on the floor._

You probably have no idea how much you screwed up do you?


	3. To Make Her Love Me

**Untitled Ch. 3**

"**To Make Her Love Me"**

**Elliot's POV**

I'm at my apartment now, and finally realize just how much I screwed up. I just wrecked one of the best relationships and friendships that I ever had. I don't even think god can help me now.

_You waved your hand and it was _

_Done_

_Said let it be and there it was_

_A mountain so high_

_It broke through the sky_

_A canyon so deep_

_It'd bring a man to his knees_

I don't think that this will ever be the same but I can hope right?

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen the miracles_

_and hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, Come one, how hard_

_Could it be_

_To make her love me_

Shouting Defiantly wasn't the best course of action. Neither was accusing her of being weak. Then again, standing there as she walked away pissed wasn't great either. I should have at least tried to stop her.

_I said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_I'm human, I messed up_

_Is she gone, are we _done

Forgiveness, _another chance_

_That's all I want, it's in your hands._

I don't think that even you can fix this mess anymore.


	4. Stand

**Untitled Ch. 4**

"**Stand"**

**Olivia's POV**

Liv fell into an uneasy doze she began to have a dream about when Gitano had attacked her.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a _

_broken frame_

_Alone and Helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, You'll be alright._

The knife slashed across her throat and she fell. She had to get up.

_'Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what your made of_

_You might bent 'til you break_

_'Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, Shake it off_

_Then you stand, Then you stand._

If she didn't stand, she might die there on the cold floor of the bus terminal.

_Life's like a novel with the end_

_ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon with only_

_One way down._

_Take what your given before_

_It's gone_

_And state holdin' on, Keep holdin' on._

She accomplished her goal and stood up.

_Every time you get up_

_And get back in the race_

_One more small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place- Yeah_

Then she woke up.


	5. Words I Couldn't Say

**Untitled Ch. 5**

"**Words I Couldn't Say"**

**Elliot's POV**

It was all over. Ale the time we spent together the jokes, all the memories. Cragen told me that you asked for a new partner. All the time I could have revealed how truly deep my love runs, I was too much of a coward to tell you how i felt.

_In a book in a box in the closet,_

_In a line in a song I once heard._

_In a moment on a front porch_

_Late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper_

_Beneath the moon._

The times I should have told you, like after the divorce was final.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my toung_

_There you were and I had never_

_Been that far_

_There it was the whole world_

_Wrapped inside my arms._

And I let it all slip away. You are my world, I don't know what to do without you next to me knowing that you back my actions 110.

_What do I do Know that you're gone_

_Now back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence_

_That remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Nothing I can do or say can fix this. Cragen can't fix it.

_There's a rain that'll _

_Never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I've tried to _

_take down_

_What I should've said_

_Just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I've held back and now we've _

_Come to this_

_And It's Too late now_

He told me your decision was final. Now I'm sitting here wishing I could go back and tell you.

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should've found a way_

_To tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm tellin' was myself_

It's too late to tell you now, so I guess I never will.


	6. My Wish

**Untitled Ch.6**

"**My Wish"**

**Cragen's POV**

No matter how much I wish I could fix this, I can't. Today you asked for a new partner. I'd hoped you were joking, but you were dead serious. No matter what happens.

_I hope the days come as easy_

_And the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you_

_Where you want to go_

If you want a new partner, I have no way to stop you.

_And if you faced with the choice_

_And you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one_

_That means the most to you_

I know you've thought this through, I just hope you made the right choice for everyone.

_And if one door opens to another_

_Door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' 'till you _

_Find the window._

I hope you keep the same drive and perseverance you had for you 7 years in SVU.

_If it's cold outside, show the _

_World the warmth of you smile_

_But more than anything_

_Mote than anything._

Hopefully you keep the same cocky air that you had her.

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life become all that _

_You want it to_

_Your dreams start big_

_Your worries stay small_

_And you never need to carry_

_More than you can hold_

I hope that you always get what you want out of this life. You should stop worrying and try to hold your world together.

_And while your out there gettin'_

_Where your gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

I have always thought of you as a daughter. I just want you to be happy, no matter what it takes.

_I hope you never look back, but_

_you never forget_

_All the ones who love_

_And the place you left_

You shouldn't dwell on the bad things that happened, however, try to remember the good times we all had together.

_I hope you always forgiveness_

_And you never regret_

_And you help somebody every_

_Chance you get_

You know how short life is Olivia, don't waste it holding a grudge. You've always been one to help people, the world needs more people like you. Please don't lose that quality.

_You find god's grace in_

_Every mistake_

_And always give more than you take_

Just keep doing what you do best Liv; give the victims justice and support. I pray that everything will work out in the end, but there will always be a spot in SVU with your name on it if it doesn't work out.


End file.
